DARK
by Guanlin wife's
Summary: Menyesal. Jinyoung menyesal sekarang. (Wanna One's Fic. DaehwixJinyoung! JinHwi! BaeHwi! BoysLove!)


**DARK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WANNA ONE's**

 **.Bae Jinyoung.**

 **.Lee Daehwi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tentang kekecewaaan Daehwi, dan penyesalan Jinyoung.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jinyoung tahu. Ia terlambat kesekolah sekarang. Bodoh. Kenapa juga ia mengiyakan permintaan Guanlin untuk main game sampai tengah malam? Astaga. Bahkan tadi pagi ia hampir lupa memakai celana. Sial.

Jinyoung kini sedang menunggu jadwal kereta kedua. Ia pasrah. Kereta yang biasanya ia naiki setiap pagi sudah pergi sekitar 2 menit yang lalu. Dan artinya ia terlambat sekarang. Sudahlah. Toh baru kali ini ia terlambat kesekolah.

Jinyoung terus menunggu seraya melihat sekitar. Matanya menatap sesosok pria mungil yang sedang duduk diujung sana dengan tatapan kosong. Menunggu kereta? Tapi kenapa ia hanya menatap kereta didepannya? Kenapa ia tidak lekas menaikinya sebelum kereta itu berangkat? Ya, itulah yang Jinyoung pikirkan sekarang.

'Hey tunggu! kenapa aku memikirkannya?'

Kereta bawah tanah itu pun tiba. Menandakan bahwa ini saatnya Jinyoung pergi. Tapi entahlah. Ia seperti ingin menunggu lebih lama. Tentu saja tidak bisa! Ia harus pergi kesekolah!. Jinyoung memasuki kereta itu. Walau ekor matanya terus menatap seseorang diujung sana.

 **...**

Sosok mungil itu tampak menatap kosong kearah kereta bawah tanah didepannya ini. Ia tersenyum kecil. Bibir mungilnya tampak menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya keretanya akan berangkat."

Ia tidak berjalan menuju pintu masuk kereta itu. Ia bahkan tidak beranjak dari duduknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huaaaahh akhirnya sampai..."

Jinyoung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kereta bawah tanah tersebut. Ia tampak sedikit meregangkan persendiannya.

Tentu saja. Hari ini jadwal olahraga, dan ia terlambat masuk. Jadi Jinyoung tentunya mendapat hukuman membersihkan satu kelas sepulang sekolah. Sungguh. Ia benar benar lelah.

Pemuda itu kini berniat membeli minuman kaleng yang dapat menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Ya, kebetulan stasiun bawah tanah itu menyediakan fasilitas pembelian minuman kaleng atau sejenisnya.

Oh? Tunggu dulu.

Retina Jinyoung kini tertuju pada sesosok pemuda mungil yang nampak sedang duduk dipojok sana.

'Eh? Anak yang tadi!'

Jinyoung perlahan memilih mendekati pemuda berperawakan mungil itu. Yang dilihatnya adalah senyum tipis dari pemuda itu. Ya walaupun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menoleh kearah Jinyoung.

"Permisi."

Pemuda mungil tersebut tampak menghentikan senyum tipisnya. Ia membuka kecil mulutnya. Terkejut mungkin.

"K-kau bicara padaku?" Ia bersuara pelan tanpa menoleh. Jinyoung tersenyum kecil kemudian tanpa aba aba mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah pemuda mungil itu. Jinyoung hanya mengangguk pelan. Tanpa suara. "Kenapa diam saja?"

Jinyoung sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. kemudian tersenyum kikuk. "E-eum iya. aku bicara padamu." Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis. namun tatapan kosong nya tetap saja terarah kedepan. Entah apa yang ia lihat.

"Ah. Aku Bae Jinyoung."

"Aku Lee Daehwi."

Tidak ada jabatan tangan. Mereka hanya tersenyum bersama.

"Eum... Sebenarnya tadi pagi aku melihatmu menunggu disini. Kau menunggu seseorang? Kenapa sampai sesore ini?"

Daehwi hanya tertawa ringan. "kkk~ Tidak. Aku tidak menunggu siapapun. Aku hanya berpikir duduk menyendiri disini menyenangkan."

Jinyoung menoleh. "Apa? Kenapa begitu?"

Lagi lagi Daehwi tertawa ringan. "Karena disini gelap. Orang orang suka tempat gelap untuk menyendiri kan?" Jinyoung tampak berpikir seperti orang bodoh. "Hm, begitukah? Tapi disini tidak terlalu gelap. Mereka juga sering memasang lampu jika malam hari."

Daehwi tersenyum. Kali ini dengan senyum hambar. "Haha... Aku tahu... Karena semua tempat menurutka gelap."

"Apa?"

"Aku buta."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sejak kapan mereka dekat. Entah sejak kapan dua sejoli ini dekat. Entah sejak kapan mereka selalu bersama. Pulang bersama. Membeli es krim sama sama. Menunggu bus bersama. Bersenang senang bersama. Entahlah Daehwi maupun Jinyoung tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa 'sedekat' itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Kereta bawah tanah itu kedengarannya mulai berhenti tepat didepan Daehwi. Ia tersenyum samar.

"Daehwi-ah!"

Dan sekarang tersenyum lebar. "Oh. Kau sudah sampai." Jinyoung kini berada didepan Daehwi. Ia sedikit tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepala mungilnya. Ya, karena Daehwi pendek.

Tak lama Daehwi kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah berjam jam menunggumu!"

Kkkkkk~

Jinyoung tertawa pelan. 'Oh ekspresi yang lucu.'

"kkk~ Maaf maaf... Hehe tadi aku terlambat... Maaf!" Jinyoung sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya. Yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Ekspresi Daehwi berubah. Ia tampak sedih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Hhhh~ pasti gara gara aku ya? Hm, sudah kubilang tidak usah membelikanku eskrim! Kan kita bisa membelinya setelah kau pulang sekolah... Gara gara aku, kau jadi terlambat..." Daehwi masih menunduk sekarang. Oh tidak, matanya berkaca kaca sekarang.

"Maafkan aku... Aku hanya beban untukmu-"

"Sssst! Eihhh siapa yang bilang begitu!? Sejak kapan kau jadi beban bagiku eoh?" Jinyoung merengkuh kedua bahu Daehwi. Mulai memeluk tubuh mungil Daehwi yang mulai bergetar. "Dengar. Kau bukan beban bagiku... Kau adalah malaikat kecilku... kkkk~"

Dan setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama dengan posisi seperti itu. Tanpa menghiraukan bisikan bisikan orang orang yang melihat mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Daehwi-ah! Daehwi-ah kau dimana? Daehwi- oh! Daehwi-ah!"

Gadis blasteran itu tampak berlari kearah objek yang mmbuatnya benar benar panik saat ini. Bagaimana tidak. Saat ini sahabatnya Lee Daehwi, tampak berusaha melukai dirinya sendiri dengan pisau, yang diyakininya adalah pisau dapur.

"Daehwi-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

 **'SRET'**

Somi -gadis itu- berhasil melempar pisau tersebut dari tangan Daehwi. Ya, sebelum tangan Daehwi benar benar berdarah seperti sekarang. Somi panik. Ia panik melihat tangan temannya itu kini penuh dengan darah segar. "Apa yang kau lakukan ha!? Itu bisa melukaimu Daehwi!"

Airmata Daehwi berhasil lolos dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia terduduk lemas mendengar teriakan Somi, sahabatnya itu."Aku... Tidak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi... Aku... hanya beban... Aku-"

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang bilang begitu! Kau bukan beban Daehwi!" Somi kini mulai meninggikan suaranya. Somi pikir, pertemuan akhir pekan ini akan membuat ia senang bertemu Daehwi. Tapi ya, Daehwi malah membuatnya panik setengah mati. Coba bayangkan jika ini bukan akhir pekan. Mungkin saja Somi akan mendapat kabar buruk dari penjaga asrama disekolahnya.

Ya, Somi bersekolah disebuah sekolah elit yang memiliki fasilitas asrama. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya hanya bisa bertemu Daehwi jika akhir pekan tiba.

Somi perlahan memeluk Daehwi. Mengusap pelan punggung pemuda mungil itu. "Hey! Yang laki laki itu kau atau aku? Kenapa kau selalu menangis? Cih, padahal saat pertama kali berteman denganmu, kupikir kau akan melindungiku... Tapi malah sebaliknya!"

Somi bermaksud menghibur sahabatnya itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak mempan. Daehwi justru tersenyum hambar. "Ya... karena aku... lemah."

"Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan mengatakan hal hal tidak berguna!"

Daehwi tertawa mendengar ocehan Somi. Ya, tertawa. Tawa palsu tepatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Somi menatap tajam pria berkepala kecil didepannya itu. Pemuda yang kini tampak -sangat- menghawatirkan sahabatnya Lee Daehwi. Pemuda ini tiba tiba saja datang saat Somi tengah menceritakan pengalaman lucu disekolahnya pada Daehwi. Dan mengaku adalah teman Daehwi dengan nama Bae Jinyoung. Oh, dan anehnya lagi, Daehwi malah tersenyum ramah menyambut pemuda -aneh- itu.

Bukannya apa. Tapi setahu Somi, Teman Daehwi hanya dirinya. Apa saat ia di asrama seseorang selalu menemani Daehwi? Jika benar, baguslah. Pikir Somi. Tapi tetap saja ia curiga!

"Aigoo ya... Daehwi-ah, memangnya apa yang terjadi sehingga tanganmu terluka seperti ini?" Daehwi hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Somi tahu, Daehwi sedang berusaha berbohong pada pemuda itu.

"Tadi pagi dia hampir saja melukai dirinya sendiri." Ucap Somi acuh. Sedetik setelah melihat Somi yang berbicara, Jinyoung segera menoleh kembali menatap Daehwi. Melihat senyuman tipis itu. "Benarkah itu?"

Diam. Tidak ada respon. Daehwi hanya diam.

"Ya! Daehwi! Jawab aku... apa itu benar?"

Sepersekian detik kemudian ia mengangguk. "A-aku lelah. Aku mau tidur."

Dan meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih terdiam bersama Somi yang tak jauh dibelakangnya.

Somi menatap arloji softpink yang menempel pada tangannya. Oh sudah sore, ia harus kembali ke asrama. Somi segera meraih tas kecilnya. Bergegas pergi. Namun tampaknya ia belum benar benar keluar dari rumah sederhana milik Daehwi. "Aku... Aku titip Daehwi padamu. Jangan sampai ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi pagi."

Kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu itu. Meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih larut dengan pikirannya.

'Benarkah? Benrakah kau bisa menitipnya pada ku? Benarkah aku bisa menjaganya setiap saat? Selamanya?'

 **.**

Jinyoung kembali menghela nafas. Ia masih setia menatap sosok lemah yang sedang tertidur pulas ini. Sesekali mengusap pelan rambut halus Daehwi.

Pikirannya benar benar penuh sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daehwi mengayunkan kakinya pelan. Sesekali ia tersenyum. Ya, walaupun ia tidak tahu pemandangan seperti apa yang ada didepannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Daehwi selalu suka tersenyum. Karena menurutnya, Tersenyum membuatnya tidak terlihat lemah dimata orang lain.

Ia masih setia menunggu Jinyoung. Sebenarnya ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa hari sudah mulai sore. Tapi, kenapa Jinyoung belum pulang?

'Apa aku pulang duluan saja?'

Daehwi tampak memasang wajah merengutnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berusaha berjalan pelan menggunakan tongkatnya. Ia pikir, ia pulang duluan saja sepertinya.

 **.**

Perginya Daehwi dari tempat itu, membuat Jinyoung yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibelakang tembok kini menghela nafas berat.

'Setidaknya aku melakukan yang terbaik'

 **^0^**

Sudah berhari hari, tidak. Berminggu minggu. Bahkan sudah sebulan Daehwi terus saja menunggu. Astaga, menunggu? Menunggu Jinyoung tentunya. Sudah sebulan Jinyoung tidak menampakkan dirinya. Sudah sebulan Jinyoung tidak menemui Daehwi. Bahkan sudah sebulan Daehwi terus saja murung seperti ini.

'Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?'

'Kenapa kau pergi tiba tiba?'

'Apa kau membenciku?'

Dan hampir sebulan pula Jinyoung terus memandangi Daehwi dari jauh. Hingga akhirnya dengan berat hati. Ia pergi. Pergi jauh. Mengejar impiannya. Mengejar pendidikannya.

Meninggalkan sosok yang sangat ia cintai.

 **.**

Menyesal. Tentu saja ia menyesal meninggalkan Daehwi. Membuat pemuda itu kecewa adalah penyesalan terbesar Jinyoung hingga saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'-'**

 **'-'**

'-' Apa ini? '-' Entah :v Maafkan aku yang membuat fic aneh ini T.T Oh iya, mungkin ada yang baca fic saya juga yang Bittersweet, maafkan ceritanya yang ancur T.T ini ku lagi ngetik ch 4 dan ku berusaha buat bikin penjelasan tentang ketidak jelasan/? yang ada T.T Ku usahain ch 4 panjang sepanjang panjangnya :v O iya, jan lupa vote Daehwi sama Jinyoung juga di itu buat Variety show Wanna one nanti T.T iya tahu, yang suka Jinyoung Daehwi sedikit T.T

Mind to review?

 **Bye~**


End file.
